Ipod Shuffle :
by Outlites
Summary: I had fun writing these at 2 a.m...please note: they are written less than three minutes except for 5, which was 6 min and on lack of sleep...enjoy! Please R


Sherlock Shuffle- IPOD

Take A Look At Me Know- Phil Collins

John looks down at the picture in front of him. He had this morning's paper spread out on the kitchen table, and couldn't bring himself to remove it. The front page is of Sherlock, dead, on the sidewalk. _How could he leave me?_ Was surprisingly the first question that crossed the Doctor's mind, when recalling yesterday's tragedy. He had grown closer to the deceased detective than anyone in his life, even his own sister. Sherlock was the only one who understood John, so it seemed. Now, he was sitting here with nothing but a picture to prove of their relationship.

Since there was questioning that Moriarty may have been a fake, and Sherlock may be a mass criminal, _completely false, _in John's mind, all he has is this picture, because everything else was confiscated as 'possible evidence'. Ever seeing the detective's things, his memories again, _was against all odds. _

Hakuna Matata

Sherlock had just come home to find his flatmate watching an old Disney movie. "What are you doing" The detective questioned, "You are aware that you are a grown man?" He questioned John, half serious. "Yeah," The doctor replied obviously, "but you kinda remind me of Timon, so I decided to watch it." He smiled up at his friend to gauge his reaction. "WHAT!" Sherlock seemed offended, demanding an explanation. "Well, you go around solving crimes, testing hypotheses, and basically whatever else you feel like doing. You aren't afraid to do what you want, and no one stands in your way. You live by "Hakuna Matata" – No worries ,Sher." The detective was not satisfied by this explanation. "I worry..sometimes…" He defended himself and sat next to the doctor on the couch. "Oh? Are there examples?" John mocked interest. "Well, there was that time you were strapped to the bomb, the time you had a panic attack when you thought I was dead, and the time you fainted because I was alive." He completed with a smug smile on his face, as he proved he was right. "Alright," John agreed, not giving up on his analogy, "Timon worries about Pumba, so there it still proves that you are Timon." Sherlock looks like he was contemplating something before asking his question, "So you are inferring that you are Pumba?" John nods in reply. "Timon also cares for Simba right? You could always be him instead…" John looks confused, "I suppose….why?" He was honestly curious at the reasoning behind it. "Well…Simba is a cub, a baby in the cat family…..I don't know something about you just seems to scream 'Kitten'"

Love Just Is- Hillary Duff

Sherlock looks over at John, his_ partner_, as he slept on the couch. Something about that man intrigued the detective more than any experiment or homicide case ever could, and it alarmed him at times. Just a few hours before John had confessed his love for Sherlock, and he had been happy to return the gratitude. Everything about their relationship was perfect, yet imperfect, all at the same time. John is Sherlock's first, and only love. He is inexperienced and uneducated when it came to most relationship concepts, especially love. John, on the other hand, had had numerous girlfriends, and although Sherlock is his first _boyfriend_, he seems quite confident that he _loves_ the detective. It makes him happy, and yet distressed all at the same time. Sherlock is happy that he is in love, but is confused because he doesn't know _why_. When questioned, John rambled off so many things that he loved about Sherlock: His hair, his enthusiasm, his lust for adventure, his blue eyes, his dedication, his sense of humor, his laugh, his _everything_, but Sherlock was completely silent when he was questioned in return. For a moment he began to doubt his feelings. Sherlock had trouble grasping a concept that he couldn't explain. Yet, every time John looked at him, his pulse quickens, his thought process slows (minutely), and all he could possibly think about is the doctor. Even when he isn't around, John fills Sherlock's days with happiness through memories and hopes for the future. His hair is perfect, and his eyes are captivating. He is the only person that has ever tolerated Sherlock enough to learn to love him. He knows that he is fond of these reasons, however even if John looked, and quite possibly acted, differently than he does at the moment, Sherlock could not fathom _not_ falling for the doctor. Finally he was able to express what he was thinking to John, and his response was so breathtakingly simple, and beautiful: _Love Just Is_, and for once the detective was ok with not understanding it.

You'll Be In My Heart- Phil Collins

Hamish Holmes-Watson came home from his first day of Kindergarten in tears, and ran right into his father's arms. "Hamish, shh, what is it?" Sherlock tried to comfort his son, but he was alarmed. The child had been so excited this morning to be going to school, also, the detective was not the best when it came to tears. "I am a freak!" His son wailed into his shoulder. Still shocked, the man tried to console Hamish, "Now, now, we both know that is not true," However it only made the young one cry harder, soaking the detectives coat. Sherlock let his four year old child cry himself out to give himself time to think. He wished John would come home early, he would know what to do.

When his child calmed down, Sherlock set him down and tried to speak again. "Now, Hamish, who called you a freak? They are obviously wrong though."

"The whole class, at play time…" Sherlock raised his eyebrows and questioned the intentions of the other children. "When we introduced ourselves, the teacher made us tell our story, our house life and so on. So everyone said, 'I live with my sister and mum and dad' or 'My one mum is gone, its just me and my dad or vise versa…" The detective sighed and hung his head before pulling his son into a hug. "And you were the only one who said you had two dads." He finished the story, hearing a whimper in response concluded that he was correct. He rubbed soothing circles on his kid's back, and he seemed to calm immediately. "Plus, I am the only one with _two_ last names, plus I am only four, everyone else is five or six….I don't fit in at all, I am not going back." The distressed father set his insistent child on the couch before crouching in front of him. "Look at me, Hamish, who am I." The four year old smiled, "Dad," he exclaimed.

"Correct, now do I act like any of the children in your class?" The child shook his head.

"Very Good, now is there anyone else that acts like me?" The small brunette thought for awhile from his seat on the couch before jumping up, "Daddy!"

The taller man laughed, "Yes, Daddy, anyone else?"

"Me!" The child seemed excited with his answers, but had no clue where his Dad was going with this.

"Right you are, Now, we may be 'different' from most people, but we have others who act like us too." Hamish was unsatisfied, "Dad, we are _family_ we are supposed to be the same." He looked up like the older man was crazy.

"Yeah, but me and Daddy weren't always a family, you know." The small child gasped at the news, as if it was unthinkable, "Really!"

"It's true, I had to wait years and years, even after school before I even met him. Then it took two years, and a very….traumatic experience…to make us realize just how well we would work as…a family." He smiled when the small kid seemed to understand. "Now Hamish, it is true that we are not the _average_ family, but you have two parents, who just happen to both be dads, who love you very much. Those kids just don't understand so they will make fun of you, it happened to me and your father when we had you, but we showed them, _as a family_, that we are special and perfect in our own way." The four year old was beaming and listened to his dad intently, taking every word and molding it into his brain, just like his dad does. "Now, when you go back to school tomorrow, _which you will_," He smiled down at his son. "You will have two options: you can ignore the children and everything they say, and play by yourself, _or_ you can tell them, and show them that they are wrongly accusing you of being a freak." Suddenly the child's face fell again. "But, you had Daddy to help show the world about our family…at school I'm all alone…" Hamish looked like he was ready to cry again so Sherlock continued with his motivation. "Shh, Shh, Shh" He comforted, "That's true, but you won't be alone," the child looked confused, "Even if Daddy and I are not with you, we are encouraging you and will be there for you right _here_." He poked Hamish's chest and received a giggle. "In my heart?" Sherlock chuckled and nodded, "Mhm, we'll be there now and forevermore, to guide and to help you stay strong." Hamish jumped up and wrapped his arms around Sherlock's neck, "Thanks Dad"

From the door way, a teary doctor watched on as his _perfect family_ continued to grow, right in front of his eyes.

5 Pushing Me Away- Jonas Brothers

_Irene Adler, Found Dead on Scene_- the newspaper headline sent Sherlock into a daze. When John tried to comfort him, he simply shrugged his friend away and ran out of the house. Knowing where he was going, John finished his breakfast before following the detective to the morgue, giving them both time to cope. Upon arrival, John found Sherlock looking over the dead woman's body, there was no mistake, it was truly _Irene Adler_. The grieving brunette opened each of the slack eyelids before him, wanting to see the last thing she did, wanting to _know_ what happened. However, just as he already knew, her body was no help. She had been shot, through the heart, and Sherlock felt the same way at that moment, he felt his eyes brim with water, but quickly forced his tears away, "Sherlock" John whispered caringly, "Not Now, J..John!" His voice cracked and he ran from the room, John following afterwards.

The next few weeks were complete torture to John. Sherlock threw himself into Irene's case, although he was the only one who thought one was necessary. The press released the story: Women sleeping, home alone, intruder broke in w/o triggering alarm, shooting the victim, and robbing her of jewelry and other valuables. A man by the name of Kenneth Mard has been arrested and is in custody, awaiting trial. This wasn't good enough for the young detective, why, John doesn't know. However, he stands silently by his friend, whom he had grown to care deeply for, offering comfort when proper, but always yelled at and scolded by Sherlock himself. He was being pushed away, and John couldn't stand it, he understands that Sherlock lost someone dear, but he doesn't want to lose this man because of it, he wished he could save him from himself.

One evening, a month after the murder, the doctor had had enough. "Sherlock, I know the last few weeks have…" he trails off when the detective doesn't even acknowledge his existence, ignoring his presence and searches on the computer for God Knows What. "That Is It!" John slammed the laptop shut, and removed it from the taller man's grasp. Ignoring the dazed look Sherlock wore on his face, the army doctor let his anger fly. "It has been a month, Sher! Come to grounds, someone killed her! Not just 'someone', we _know_ who, Kenneth Mard, someone looking for money. There is no higher meaning, no deeper culprit. There _is no case_." Sherlock's eyes filled with tears. "Even if there was a bloody case," John continued, "I could have helped you! Instead you have pushed me away for weeks, and I cant stand it. You lost someone, and I am _sorry_, Sherlock, I really am, but I don't want to lose you, it would be the same as you losing Irene…." He was cut off by the first words Sherlock has spoken in 6 days. "It _wouldn't_ be the same John, you don't understand…" he whispered quietly. "I am sorry! Then _tell me the truth!_ Because I am so confused right now, I have never seen you like this and I can't stand it! You lost someone you cared about, but guess what, _so did I_! I lost you that morning you read that article, Sher, and I need you right now, more than you know…." He trailed off, feeling ridiculous and chose look at the ground and sharply inhale. "Well…yeah…there…now..you know how I feel….good night." He finally looked up when the detective, once again, didn't answer him, however John's heart broke when he saw Sherlock in tears, trying to say something, but it wasn't coming out through the hysterics. John completely melted and pulled Sherlock into a hug, nestling his head into the doctor's shoulder. Due to the height difference both men sat on the floor while John tried to calm down the man he was cradling. "John….understand…care…you" The younger man mumbled many words while crying and very few were audible. John just let him mutter until he calmed down enough to talk. "John," He sniffled after a half hour, "I apologize for this month, I didn't want to hurt you, I would never want to….but Adler was killed and I was shaken…." The doctor cut him off, "I know, Sher, when you lose someone you care about…" "No, John, I didn't _care_ for her, but I did relate to her. She was smart, brilliant, almost to my level. She stopped the British guards from robbing her house, and stopped the police from arresting her. Then she was killed, by a simple 20 year old git who wanted her necklaces." John was confused, where was he going with this. "It was so simple, how did it happen? How did he get to her?" The doctor sighed and kept rubbing Sherlock's back. "Sher, sometimes people make mistakes, no one is perfect, it…could happen …to…anyone…." He came to the realization as to why Sherlock has wrapped himself up in this murder. "I am scared John…."


End file.
